Predator and Prey
by RikusChika778
Summary: Zero and Ichiru are two new twins entering Cross academy to be guardians. Zero is sent to the night class because of his secret and becomes the target of certain pureblood out to pursue and control him, and to make him his. Contains Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Okay you guys, I have decided to make two Vampire Knight Yaoi fic's. There are three reasons why.

Reason 1: Zero seems to be a bit OC in On and Off, but really I'm using the 'Zero' before his parents died, so he comes off a little kind a sweet. In this one I plan to portray the current one and keep my same Kaname.

Reason 2: I wanted to have Zero in the night class instead of Day. I'm also planning on doing something with Yuuki.

Reason 3: Because I like the yaoi couple so much I find it fair to do two stories for them! Beside's all the stories I have currently out without an author's note or with one will be on Hiatus. Except 'Young Master' but I'm not sure if you all like the pairing Sasuke and Sakura from Naruto . Anyways this story, On and Off, and Young Master will have all focus directed on each one until they are complete. Then I will work on the other ones. Until then, here's the Summary.

Summary: **Zero Kiryuu and his twin, Ichiru are new students transferring to Cross academy. By the headmaster order Ichiru is sent to the Day Class and Zero to the Night Class, for vampires. Zero's hatred for vampires are increased as he is ordered by his teacher Yagari and Headmaster Cross to be a prefect of the school who helps hide the identity of the night class. He soon becomes the target of a pureblood out to make his life a living hell due to his status as a low class vampire along with nobles who are determined to put him in his place. How will he cope with being a puppet for all of the vampire society? **

_**Disclaimer: Do not own VK.**_

* * *

><p>"Ah yes, the Kiryuu twins! It's been a long time since I've seen you together. After you're families murder Yagari took you and it looked you both had fallen off the earth." The headmaster gave them a goofy smile before handing them cookies. "So rare that vampire hunter clans have twins, but you two are an exception!"<p>

"Are you going to give us our outfits or not?" Lilac eyes sent dagger at Kaien. They watched the ex vampire hunter sank behind the desk to hide. The older one by the looks of it with the glare had shorter silver hair, ear piercings on both ears, and the hunters tattoo on his neck that was there for a reason. His brother next to him smiled linking his arm with his big brother.

"Zero-Kun, why are you always the cruel one? Can't you be more like Ichiru-Kun; he's a good role model." Kaien shrunk more behind the desk when the hunter's gaze narrowed. Finding the best choice was to get the outfits and the schedules, Kaien left. "Any way's here it is."

Kaien handed Ichiru a black male suit and Zero a white male suit. Both twins gave a confused glance at one another before returning it back to Kaien. "The black represents the Day Class, while the White is Night Class. I forgot to send that to Yagari, but you already know what both classes' represent." Zero's face hardened when he remembered. The night class was designed and created for Vampires. It was because of this stupid man in front of him with his idiotic idea of pacifism between humans and vampires. Now here this man requested for Zero to transfer to _that _class out of worry for what would happen.

That's right, he was a vampire. A level D at that, the lowest for those beasts. His family was murdered by a dangerous pureblood named, Shizuka Hio. He had protected his brother and got bit in the process all he could do was sit there and watch both his parents die while shielding Ichiru from the mad woman's sight. He felt weak and completely useless. They were found by their teacher Yagari, who took them in. He placed them at another school for awhile until Kaien requested the assistance of the twins.

He wanted them to perform a job as vampire hunters. To keep the Day class and Night Class in check, the twins would keep the secret of the night class from the day so it wouldn't cause problems. In other word they were to be prefects for those damned beast. "Here you go." Kaien handed them the arm band that was to be worn at all times when they were on the job. Zero snatched his away scowling at the night class outfit. "Zerorin, don't look like that."

"Come on Onii Chan, tomorrow will be our first day." Ichiru pulled his brother with their arms still linked. "You'll be perfectly fine here."

"Ichiru…" Zero said warningly casting a glance at his younger sibling. Ichiru was giving him the puppy eyed look and the exhuman almost went along with it until Kaien came up next to his twin doing the same thing. With that done, the hunter smacked the headmaster on the head before storming off dragging Ichiru. "That doesn't work on me Cross." Kaien sat n the ground rubbing his head when the door slammed.

**OoOo-Outside the Building-oOoO**

"Aw, Onii Chan why are you always so mean to the headmaster?"

"Because he is an idiot with barley any sense at all." The exhuman replied throwing the outfit to the ground before Ichiru caught from touching. "Him and his stupid idea of coexistence is pointless. Those beasts will never change."

"You're a good role model for them. You've never attacked anyone since becoming a vampire unlike other ones. You can help make the idea succeed."Ichiru handed his brothers outfit back to him. "Now come on we'll head to your dorm first then mine."

Zero felt himself being pulled once again by Ichiru and nearly rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "I'd rather not."

"Dummy, you don't have a choice. You have to show those vampires you're not fresh meet and if they insist on pissing you off, Bloody rose ought to get through to them." Zero smirked when his twin said that. If they did want to make him mad Blood Rose would gladly _talk_ to them.

**OoOo-Night Class Dorms-oOoO**

The twins stood outside the big white building as they come up to the door. Both of their senses were sharp so they knew vampires were crawling throughout the whole building. No doubt they also knew they were outside waiting. The door opened by itself and the twins were greeted with a room full of nobles. All of them looked at them with disinterested eyes until their attention was directed toward footsteps coming down the stairs. Zero and Ichiru caught a glimpse of tall male brunette coming downstairs.

The nobles bowed he came towards the twin. He stopped a few inches in front of Zero and a fake gentlemen smile was plastered on his face. Zero took in the features of the vampire. He had long, wavy brown hair that stopped at his shoulders and his eyes were a dark mix between red and brown. He was beautiful no doubt but, Zero didn't swing that way.

"Our new toy is here, class." The silky voice replied noticing Zero's glare. He ignored and turned to the vampires behind him. "This is Zero Kiryuu; make sure you treat him _well_." Ichiru stiffened next to Zero at the thought of the last words rolling off the vampires tongue.

"Yes, Lord Kaname." The nobles bowed and Zero spotted the amusement written over their faces. It was obvious they were planning on following that order. "Oh, and Kiryuu," Kaname had turned back to Zero with a bored look in his eyes. "Please refrain from using you're anti-vampire weapon. We wouldn't want you to end up in trouble."

Zero's glare deepened but to no avail, Kaname wasn't fazed by it. It's like he was oblivious to the look directed at him. "Fuck you." There was gasp around them and growls eliciting from other vampires. A blonde with blue eyes in particular made a move towards him when was stopped by a taller on with orange hair. "You don't tell me what to do. If you get out of line then you die simple as that."

"What happens if it's you and not me?" Zero was lost for words. What would he do if he got out of hand? Surely Ichiru would stop him before he got out of complete control. "Next time, I would watch what you say. You never know when it can be directed back at you." With that said, Kaname left with a smirk on his face. Zero was outsmarted by a vampire. Who the hell was this stupid Kaname? He watched as the vampire left heading to another direction to a shorter girl with brown hair and was pulled by her to another room. It left the twins at the mercy of the nobles.

A girl with the long brown hair came from the crowd. Her hair was really lighter shade of Kaname's. She had a sour looked placed on her beautiful features. "Who allowed such a disrespectful, pathetic creature into our ranks?" Her eyes were narrowed at Zero as he returned it. "In the night class no one says such vulgar language to Lord Kaname, _Kiryuu_. You will learn you're place soon enough if stay here."

"What place, you arrogant little brat?" The girl gasped as she nearly jumped for him. "If you don't mess with me then everything should be fine."

"No one would want to socialize with you, you damn prefect." It was the blonde from earlier. "I will not tolerate you're rudeness aimed at Lord Kaname."

"I don't know what's so special about this damn, _Kaname_, but I don't care to know."

"Hanabusa, Ruka let it go." The orange haired man stated as he held back the blonde. It didn't take long for Zero to figure out who was who. He felt bad for Ichiru who was witnessing everything right now. There was no doubt he didn't want to leave his brother by himself.

Zero turned to Ichiru and ignored the other two vampires throwing insults at him. "Ichiru you should leave now. I'll head to your dorms soon." Ichiru shook his head before Zero ushered him out the door giving him no time to reply.

He closed the door and was left alone with the nobles. Joy to the world.

"Akatsuki did you not hear what he said to dorm president Kuran?" Hanabusa complained at his cousin. Zero taking the distraction a sign disappeared up the stairs with only few nobles noticing him and snarling at him. He was on the hit list already.

**OoOo-Zero's Room-oOoO**

Zero closed the door after he placed his stuff in the room. He didn't plan on a girl being in his room though. "What the…!"

"Hello." She said casually giving him a smile. Her hair was a darker shade of his and her eyes were a dark gray. "You must be Zero Kiryuu, I'm Maria Kurenai. I offered to be you're guidance for the night class since no one wanted to deal with a level D." Maria gave a surprised gasp before placing her hand at her throat and rubbing it. "Forgive me, but I get sick every once in awhile. I have somewhat a weak body as a vampire, so please don't say anything about my illness."

"I wasn't going to. My brother has a weak body too and I help take care of him."

"Really! So you won't insult me if anything happens?" Zero shook his head as Maria jumped up and gave him a hug. "You're really nice, Kiryuu-Kun."

"Call me, Zero please."

"Okay, Zero-Kun."

"Without the Kun."

"All right Zero," They sat in silence before Maria spoke again. "-Kun."

_It's pointless…_

Zero thought to himself. He smiled at Maria's liveliness despite her sickness. It reminded him of Ichiru who would be separated from him. Well at least it's better than being in here with the bastards. Though by the looks of it Maria wasn't one of them, thank god. She seemed like too much of a sweetheart to pass of as a vampire. Even he found it hard to believe. "Is there anything I need to know besides my _place_ in the night class?"

Maria placed her hand to her chin thinking before replying. "Well, you shouldn't try standing up to Kaname. He's the dorm president and prince of the night class. The girl you saw him walk to earlier was his younger sister Yuuki Kuran, the princess. Their part of the Kuran pureblood line, the most respected family in history. You might have just made an enemy now."

"Like I _really_ care." The exhuman said sarcastically. "Pureblood, aristocrat, level D, honestly there all the same to me."

"You shouldn't say that, Zero-kun! Purebloods are basically royalty especially Kuran's, all vampires fear them. It's best if you don't cross them including Kaname." Zero ignored the girls warning and went to the bathroom to change into his outfit. "Hey, don't ignore my advice!"

"He won't do anything to me, I have back up."

"You mean you're gun? It won't work on him, besides he's too strong for you."

"Everybody has a weakness, Maria." Zero came out of the bathroom with his tie in hand before going to the mirror.

"Maybe…" The girl came up behind him and offered to help him with his tie.

**OoOo-Kaname's Room-oOoO**

"Onii-Sama, who was that earlier?" A girl with lookalike features similar to Kaname sat on his bed. "He's was very rude to you."

"Indeed he was." The pureblood was sitting lazily on the couch looking out the window. _Fuck You_. He mused to himself. He had heard that word often but never once directed at him. This kid was daring to challenge him forgetting what level he was. "Perhaps we should help put him in his place, Yuuki."

The short girl smirked on the bed before smoothing out her outfit. "Definitely, he was rude to royalty and disrespecting my brother is also the same for me. I heard he will be the prefect of Cross academy. Honest to god what is Headmaster Cross, thinking, bringing in a juvenile delinquent?"

Kaname chuckled to himself. Not for Yuuki's name calling, but his temperance of the hunters appearance. Incredibly pale skin, beautiful silver hair, and those eyes. Those gorgeous lavender eyes that hid emotions very well, but not from him. The boy had hate written in those pretty amethyst orbs.

How he was so intrigued to see more of this hunter. Kaname wasn't the one to admit it, but the exhuman could pass of as _cute _or _attractive_. Very attractive probably to much if he was to get caught in pursuing the teen. The only problem that would remain if Kaname took his eyes off him would be the wandering eyes of nobles. Any vampire below them they saw fit to use them anyway they see fit. The pureblood nearly snarled at the thought of someone like Zero getting caught by _them_, he would rip them all if he was deprived of his _special_ vampire.

"Did you hear me Onii-Sama?" Kaname looked Yuuki's direction making it obvious he wasn't paying attention. The girl huffed before repeating her question once more. "What are we going to do about him in class?"

Kaname had forgotten about that. What was he going to do with Kiryuu? "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>RikusChika778: So how did it go? I'm trying to keep same Kaname and keep Zero in character. Also I want to make Yuuki less annoying, that's saved only for On and Off. Please review and tell me how it went. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**RikusChika778: Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. I was hoping it be a good kick off like On and Off. I hope this next chapter does just as good, I don't want it to stray from the whole story plot like the other ones from before which are going to be redone after On and Off, Predator and Prey, and Young Master are complete. Until then enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own VK. Oh boy!**

**Insider: For those that know or like the band Muse, I recommend playing the song "Time is running out" while reading this. I was listening to it while writing it and to me it's fits that chapter or Kaname and Zero's relationship in the manga and anime. (My personal thought) You don't have to. Hehehe.**

* * *

><p>Zero waited outside with Maria for the class exchange to begin and already he was being checked out by a couple of fan girls. Maria giggled when he rolled his eyes. He was to be on guard duty tonight along with his brother. "Don't worry about it, it's a habit. Watch this." Maria pointed at Aidou as girls began calling his name. Zero didn't realize what Maria was trying to show him until he <em>heard <em>it.

"Idol-Sempai!"

"Idol over here!"

_Idol_! His nickname was idol. Those girls were sadly mistaken if they thought he was some kind of idol. Kaname was walking in front with a short haired girl that Zero guessed was Yuuki from what Maria told him. Both purebloods stopped walking glancing back at Zero as did the rest of the night class. Aidou had stopped smiling and waving and instead joined Ruka in front of Kaname with glares aimed at Zero.

"Kiryuu would you mind skipping you're prefect duties tonight and introducing yourself in class?" Kaname's voice was calm and collected, but still something was being covered up behind it. "We would all like to get to know you better."

There was a growl eliciting from Aidou at Zero being acknowledged by Kaname. What made him so special? As soon as Kaname's attention was directed off him the entire night class continued making its way to the building. Yuuki stayed behind giving Zero the creepiest smile he had ever seen or witnessed. "Hi there, we haven't been formally introduced to one another. I'm Yuuki Kuran, the princess of the purebloods and vampire society. You made quite a ruckus yesterday, _Zero_." The princess gave a slight bow keeping her eyes locked with Zero's.

"So you're the baby sister. Aren't you a bit too short to be in high school?"

"Are you trying to call me little?" The short girl challenged standing on her toes. It didn't work she reached his neck.

"By the looks of it…yes you're a leprechaun."Yuuki recoiled back as if she never heard that.

"What the hell is a _leprechaun_? Is it a person or drink?"

Maria decided to step in remembering Yuuki didn't know that much. "A leprechaun is an Irish folklore that talks about a man with magical powers who knows where treasures hidden."She kept the word 'short' out.

"Oh… so it's a good thing then. I know where treasure is!" Maybe it was Zero, but Yuuki seemed a bit, how should he put it… an airhead. Yuuki turned back to see Aidou begging for her to get away from the hunter. Ignoring it she turned back to Zero. "You're interestingly cute, Zero. Despite how mean you were to Kaname, I think I like to keep you around some more." And with that the princess ran off leaving the other two.

"What's wrong with her?" Zero asked giving Maria a puzzled look.

"Yuuki has been sheltered all her life before she turned fifteen. She doesn't know much about events in months so try not to bring up anything like that. Kaname's usually the one to explain stuff for her but we step in occasionally. How shall I put this…? Yuuki is often oblivious to certain situations, which means she doesn't fully understand what's going on."

"So she's not much of a threat then."

"I wouldn't say that, she has her own special methods that make her dangerous. Her weapon really is Kaname himself. She hides behind him when things don't go her away and he handles it for her. So don't think she's not much of a threat, Kaname will kill in her place. They are engaged after all." Zero looked at Maria with shock written on their face. She nodded when he couldn't find worse to ask but was using hand gestures. "Yup, they've been engaged since Yuuki was born, their like three years apart I think.

"That sick! That's incest, what the hell is their family thinking?"

"Not in the vampire society. That's something else you need to know. In pureblood families it's permitted and looked at as a way to continue the divine line, especially the Kuran family. The eldest son of the Kuran family was Lord Rido, but he was dethroned for _reasons _so his younger brother and sister took over. That's Kaname and Yuuki's parents Lord Haruka and Lady Juri, they are also siblings married. Therefore Kaname and Yuuki are to do the same."

"..." Zero sat in silence processing everything he was learning. He felt like his brain would melt and that he would be sick to his stomach with the relationship thing. "This vampire thing is really fucked up. You all are really crazy."

Maria laughed at the exhuman before grabbing his arm and pulling him. "Come on!"

**OoOo-Class Building (Night Class)-oOoO**

Zero intentionally men to ignore Kaname's order for him to skip his duties, but the headmaster was told and forced him to do so. Even it was against his hunters instincts. When he walked in the vampires were sprawled out everywhere watching his every movement. Waiting for him to attack their leader. He skipped by them like it was nothing and was stopped by the supposed vampire teacher.

"Please introduce yourself, level D."

_Great, even the teacher calls me it. _

"…" He didn't speak at all. Something was telling him not to as a sign of being disrespectful. He found himself also looking at the top of the staircase where Kaname was sitting. He was watching with intent while holding a book in his hands, a smile danced on his lips waiting for Zero to introduce himself. Zero became pissed when the creep kept staring at him and nearly pulled out his gun. "…"

"Still no answer?" Zero looked at the teacher who seemed to not have said anything at all, and then he looked to Maria who shifted her head at the Kaname. Now looking back at the pureblood, he continued on. "Fine if you insist on keeping your name a secret, I will tell. Class, this is Zero Kiryuu. Once again as we all met him yesterday along with his twin." Zero watched as the night class activated its vampire senses and saw red eyes glaring at him.

"The other ones a human right? His blood should be delicious." Zero heard a noble speak and snapped his attention to where it came from. The noble snickered and dared Zero to do something.

"Kiryuu…" Came Kaname's voice. His voice was dangerous and his eyes had a more distinct glow in them compared to the others. "Don't try anything stupid."

"This is between me and him, not you bastard." Maria stood in front of Zero when Ruka came down the stairs clenching her teeth which were dangerously sharp.

"Back off, Ruka." Maria warned. Ruka tried taking another step when a voice chimed in. "Leave Zero alone!"

All eyes including Zero's flew to Yuuki. She was standing out of her chair and pulling at Ruka's hair. "Don't touch him, he's not yours."

Ruka sat in shock before pulling her hair away from Yuuki's grasp and bowing. "I'm sorry, I was out of line."

"That's right! He belongs to me so nobody touch him." The short girl came and hooked her arms with Zero smirking at the other vampires. Now she had two boy toys. The next person who jumped in ended the feud. If Yuuki thought Zero belonged to her she was mistaken.

"You're wrong, sweet Yuuki." Yuuki looked up at Kaname who was now standing up. His eyes were piercing more like stabbing the girl on its own. Fiancé or not, Zero was Kaname's and she sure as hell couldn't have him. "He's mine. My slave, my toy, my vampire and as the prince it is my job to put him in his place."

Zero felt that his jaw would detach from the sudden outburst. No one dared to argue with Kaname. When he had his eyes set on something or someone, then it would be his. Yuuki was still holding onto Zero's arm possessively, she wanted two toys and now one wants' this one. Maria taking the silence as a cue grabbed Zero and pulled him outside the room prying Yuuki off him.

"What was that just a minute ago?" Zero was nearly freaking out at this.

"Well if I didn't say so myself, I'd say Kaname is pursuing you as more than a slave. Perhaps lover."

"Over my dead body! He has a fiancé stick to her! That sick bastard!"

"Zero," Maria grabbed Zero's face between her hands. "Despite you not liking this one bit, Kaname will get what he wants and if it's you it might be difficult but none of the less intriguing for him. He's never done such a thing before which means you're special."

"_I don't want to be special_." The exhuman said, his teeth clenched at what Maria was telling him.

"Look on the Brightside you're untouchable."

"Maria…"

"I'm serious! Who do the vampires fear? Kaname, as long as he is around you're safe. As long as you're near him and there's a blood bond, you _can't_ be touched."

What confuse him was, what was a blood bond?

**Night Class Dorms (Zero's Room)**

Zero sat in his room not bothering to socialize with those vampires or whatever they do at night. He had already caused enough trouble and no he had two vampires, siblings for that matter after him. What was he going to do about it?

"Kiryuu." Lilac eyes quickly shot to where his name was called. Kaname was standing against the door watching him fidget. He must have concealed his presence and opened the door when Zero wasn't looking. "You disappeared in class and we didn't see you downstairs."

"What do you want, Kuran?"

"I want to know why you allowed yourself to get near Yuuki."

"That's none of your business. Besides you two are engaged, I'm not a threat if that's what you think." _Not that I would want either one of you. _Zero wanted to add in, but kept to himself.

"I'm _engaged _to Yuuki as a way to keep the pureblood line going doesn't mean I lean towards that sex. You, Kiryuu have caught my attention without even trying. Perhaps because you're distant brash yet shy personality and don't lie, I can see into you're real _character_." The pureblood smirked as Zero tightened his knuckles turning them white. "Oh, don't look like that."

"What the hell is wrong with you, creep?"

"I wonder. You should be thankful that I haven't killed you. You're the first one who's gotten away with disrespecting me, but I can't seem to find myself strangling the life out of those eyes. It'd be too much of pity to lose those captivating orbs."

"You're sick dude. It's just a pair of eyes any one can have these colors."

"But you're the only one to pull them off and I like it. I'm also determined to make you mine."

"Keep dreaming."

"I'd rather not when I can just make it come true." In a flash Zero was pinned to the bed with Kaname on top of him. Both his hands on either side of the hunters head. "The first step to begin with is creating the blood blond. You should know about that right?" Taking the hunters silence as a sign and watching his breathing hitch at their proximity, Kaname continued. "You have to drink blood for me three times for me to become you're master, even a lover."

Zero came back to his senses and tried to pry the vampire of but the older one didn't budge. _Shit! _"Get off me! Get off me!"His efforts of trying to get away were pointless that even he to admit defeat. Bloody Rose was on the stand on the other side of the bed so he couldn't reach it. Good grief he was screwed.

Kaname waited for Zero to stop thrashing around. He watched with amusement on his face as a small tint of red appeared on the boys cheeks. Once Zero started slowing down, Kaname spoke again. "Are you finished?" The exhuman sat below him glaring. By the looks of it, Kaname had never seen a glare quit like Zero's. "Good. By the looks of it, there's no way you would take blood from my neck considering were complete strangers-."

"And will remain that way!" Zero interrupted him causing a disapproved look to appear on Kaname's face. "Don't look at me like that you freak!"

"I can look at you however I want once this blood bond is complete, though it will require for you to drink blood on three separate days. Starting today will be the first."

"Weird-o." Zero stated before is lips were forcefully crushed in a bruising kiss and he felt something thick, sweet and rich touch his tongue. Blood. Kaname was feeding him blood through the mouth!

_Aw hell! What do I do!_

He once again went back to plan A, which involved pushing the pureblood. Again he got the same result, no budge. If he didn't hurry up his instincts would kick in and he was suppose to be better than this. His attempt at resisting the urge failed and he found himself responding to it trying to take the blood from Kaname. He thanked god when the door was knocked on and Yuuki's voice came.

"Zero are you in there?" Zero listened to the growl Kaname made when he heard his sister. "Hello anybody in there."

Zero let out a breath when Kaname got off of him. "You can feel relieved now, today marks the first day in order to create the blood bond."

"Choose someone else." Zero grabbed Bloody Rose off the stand and made sure that he would sleep with it tonight. No way was he taking the chance.

"I can't my eyes are set _only _on you, _Zero_." His name rolled off sensually from Kaname's tongue. "I want to share this bond with you only. No one will stand in my way to win you."

"You're incredibly weird."

"You say that now, but soon you won't be able to stop thinking about me, wanting me, and craving me. If a person is infatuated with another then they will do anything to win that one over." Yuuki had left the door becoming irritated from Zero not answering her. Kaname smirked and wished Zero a good night before leaving the room. Zero sat with the bloody rose held to his chest and didn't move until the pureblood was surely gone. After this first day he would have to sleep with his gun close by for the rest of the year.

"Damn he's a freak!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rikuschika778: Thank for reading the second chapter of predator and prey. So Maria explained to Zero some more things and Yuuki talked to Zero. Try not to get to use to this one, she might turn out annoying a little more later on. Kaname is going to establish the blood bond with our dear sweet Zero. Zero thinks he's done for and is being stalked. Boy does that suck. The stalking part I mean. Also the blood bond thing, yeah... try not to judge that scene to much, i was acting funny when i did that. I blame ice cream.<strong>

**Reviews please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**RikusChika778: Thanks for the reviews last time. I know the first chapter wasn't the greatest but I tried my best. Also I have a little twist in this chapter going so please don't dislike it afterwards; I found it funny when I did it. Enjoy!**

**Insider: The first part you're reading, it is based off in October. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK. I hear my heart cracking again.**

* * *

><p>After his close encounter with Kaname Zero almost jumped when a knock was heard at his door. "Neh, Zero, its Yuuki. Did you die or something?" Zero sighed in relief that it was only Yuuki.<p>

"Coming," The exhuman had opened the door for the girl as she came skipping in. "What is it?"

"This month is October, right?" Zero nodded as she continued on. "I heard a couple of nobles talking about something called 'Halloween' on the thirty-first and saying it was a stupid holiday. What is it?"

"Halloween is a day that you celebrate dressing up as anything ranging from cute to scary. Maybe the reason they hate it so much is because vampires are a classic dress up every year. I have to agree it probably would get annoying with people putting out false accusations on you." The silver-haired teen explained as Yuuki jumped onto his bed. "Why didn't you ask Kuran?"Zero almost shuddered at the name of his almost rapist slash stalker!

"Onii-Sama's in a meeting right now. I don't really talk to the nobles. Hey, is it true you were bitten by Lady Shizuka?" Zero froze in front of Yuuki as a worried look came onto the girls face. Quickly thinking she hit a personal spot she tried to take it back. "If it's personal you don't have to."

"Yes I was big whoop. Anyways why were you sheltered for fifteen years?"

"Oh… My uncle Rido tried to kill me so I was locked away in a room with no windows with family as my only friends." Talk about blunt. Yuuki said the whole sentence like she was happy. Her uncle tried to kill her, how is that something to be happy about. "Lucky for me my father and big brother killed him and I was allowed to leave."

"That… sucks." Zero patted Yuuki on the head, before remembering what happened in class. "Why did you say I was yours?"

"Oh that, I was saying 'mine' as in my friend. Originally I was going to make you're life a living hell for being mean to Onii-Sama, but I decided against it because you called me a leprechaun."

_She's still on that?_

The exhuman asked himself. Deciding Maria should have mentioned short he did it. "You do realize I called you a leprechaun because they were known to be short." Yuuki's brown eyes bored at Zero as if she was processing, then the princess's face scrunched up in anger.

"Stop calling me short! I get that all the time."

"Well maybe if you didn't look like a dwarf, you wouldn't be picked on. Just saying." He watched as the girls face contorted into a pout and almost forgot her last name was Kuran the same as _it. _That's right her _big brother _was the one who looked like he would rape him. "Also can you keep your insane brother away? He's being a pain in my ass."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because he'll destroy me if I do. Kaname isn't the type you want to stand in his way. Besides he doesn't look like he's fond of the engagement. I don't think he's in love with me at all, more like he's doing this out of duty. I've tried to do everything to make him fall in love with me but it didn't turn out to well."

Zero almost replied with an answer when there was someone yelling down the hallway. "Yuuki-Chan! Where are you?" Aidou. The blonde must have been looking for her out of worry. "Lord Kaname wants' to see you."

"Up, that's Hanabusa. I better leave, hey do you think you can help me when Onii-Sama's heart?"Before Zero could answer, the short girl had made it to the door and assumed he answered. "You will? Thanks, night Zero."

Did she really just answer for him?

_Well thanks for letting me have my input, Yuuki._

**OoOo-Next Day-oOoO (Class Exchange)**

"Onii-Chan, did you have fun on your first day of school?" Ichiru asked as he waited with his brother for the night class. After Kaname stopped to look at them, he smiled coyly before promptly giving the pureblood his middle finger. Kaname ignored the rude gesture before leaving.

"Of course. A psycho pureblood took my first kiss and gave me blood through it, then proclaimed me as his, and his sister thinks she's a leprechaun_. Oh yes Ichiru that was the funniest first day ever_!" The older twin said sarcastically. Ichiru nearly laughed his head off after all what Zero had told him. Maria came up soon after she saw Aidou comforting Yuuki. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maria Kurenai, I'm Zero-Kun's guide in the night class." She stuck out her hand in a friendly way before Ichiru shook it. "I'm sure you already know what happened on the first day." Maria pointed at Zero who looked away like a little kid.

"You have no idea. I'm sorry but he won't be in class today. He left me all by myself last night outside. For a second I felt someone was watching me. Onii-Chan also told me that you're sick."

"Occasionally, lucky I haven't had any problems after I attended the school." The girl gave a shaky laugh. "If so my parents said that I must return home. By the way… about the patrolling, Kaname sent out a specific order for you to patrol inside the school."

"Fuck him, he can go screw himself. He doesn't own me." The exhuman flared with anger at this vampire. Pureblood or not, he was still able to die. "I don't take orders like that."

"You have to. Either that or Kaname said he'll come get you personally and we both know what happened when you were left alone with him." Maria tried to reason with him, but Zero wanted to remain stubborn to the vampire's orders. As soon as the hunter heard the last sentence he felt a disturbing chill go up his spine. Instead of continuing to defy the orders he'd rather not take another chance alone. "Caught you."

"You're being stalked brother."

"Damn…"

**Class Building (Night Class)**

"Did you hear what happened?" Maria asked as she walked down the hallway with Zero. She saw him shake his head and told. "Kaname called off the engagement with Yuuki." Zero stopped in his step knowing why the pureblood would do such a thing. "You already must have figured out why."

"I feel bad for Yuuki. She'll probably hate me now."

"No she won't. Kaname called it off, but he didn't tell her why exactly. From what you told me when she said 'mine' was meant as invitation to be her friend, she thinks Kaname's doing the same." Poor Yuuki, she thought Kaname was trying to be Zero's friend like her. If only she knew. "By the looks of it, she thinks it's another girl that's caught his interest. How are you holding up _other girl_?" Maria patted Zero on the back as he glared. "Hehehe."

"I am not a girl. Good grief." They began walking again. Zero was wondering how Yuuki was actually. Maria didn't say how the dwarf reacted to the news. He stopped once again. "How did she take it?"

Maria was silent for awhile before answering. "Well, she's not in class today and I heard she supposedly fell _sick_ in her room to get out of going to school. So how does feel to be the other _woman_?" The girl stopped joking around when Zero pushed her jokingly to the side, laughing as she almost lost balance. "Hey now!"

"She told me about why she was sheltered."

"You finally heard. Kaname doesn't like for that to be talked about so keep it to yourself."The exhuman nodded. "Speaking of Kaname he's already started the blood bond with you last night. It takes three days, today's the second."

Maria missed the last bit of color Zero had drain from the boy. He was so pale for the average vampire. It was the second day and he had forgotten about it. There might be a repeat of yesterday and Zero had no plan to avoid it. "Crap."

"Poor child, you better hope something intervenes before he gets to you tonight."

"Hope? More like pray."He'd give anything for something to happen, like an assignment from the hunter's council. -. The exhuman couldn't think of anymore excuses.

_If not, Kuran would ki- kis-! Oh god no!_

He could have thrown up from the thought. Last night it was a regular kiss, but this time the pervert might stick his tongue down his throat. "Absolutely not! I've got to get out of this."

"How, it's not like you can transfer now? Unless you get a call from the hunters council."

"Onii-Chan!" Zero and Maria turned to see Ichiru running towards them. He stopped out of breath when he made it to them. "Master's here."Zero's face brightened up when he heard Yagari was here. "Let's go see him."

"Isn't he the famous vampire hunter right now?" Maria asked as Zero nodded. "Well have fun; I'll go back to boring class."

"Sorry Maria." Ichiru waved as he pulled Zero away. After the twins were out of complete sight, the small girl returned to the night class.

**Class Room**

"Where is Kiryuu-Kun, Maria?" Maria was standing in front of Kaname. After she came back he caught her asking where Zero went.

"He was called to the headmaster's office to see Yagari-Sensei. His twin came and got him." She explained as a blonde sat next to Kaname looked like he was in deep thought.

"Kaname, do you think it's an assignment from the hunter's." The blonde was now looking at his long time friend.

"It must be. Aidou and Ruka will go take care of the level E. Get there before the twins do." The pureblood looked at both friends as they bowed and left school with permission. Maria watched feeling she had just set Zero up on accident. "That must be the reason why Yagari is here. Takuma please look for Kiryuu and bring him to my room tonight after class." Takuma nodded at the request and Maria was excused.

_Zero, I think I just shortened you're time on accident…_

**Headmasters Office**

"I still don't see what the point of putting up with a bunch of vampires at a school will do." A man around his thirty's with midnight black hair that reached his shoulders slightly disheveled said. Yagari Toga, the current best vampire hunter the hunter's council had. "You're stupid pacifist idea is pointless."

"Sounds like _someone_ that said that to me two days ago." Yagari knew he was referring to and chuckled. If Zero thought of him as a role model and looked up to him then what's wrong with picking up his attitudes too. Kaien always said that he was a bad influence on the twins by the way they treated him. Maybe if he stopped going around the school with a pink apron on and pretending that he's twenty, when we all know that's a lie. "I swear and then you have poor innocent Kaito under your _mind _control."

"Mind control? You have me mistaken for someone who cares." The older males turned when they saw the Kiryuu's entering. "There are my little _cute _students."

"We must have missed something." Zero stated as the headmaster got up trying to give them a hug before he was promptly pulled back across the desk.

"Abuser!" Kaien yelled as Yagari stood up from behind the desk. "If I was a woman, I would call the police."

"Really now? Doesn't it count if you _act _like one idiot?" The twins stifled their laughs from behind and stood at attention when Yagari turned back to them. "The council wants you to go track down a level E tonight and tomorrow." Yagari handed them a piece of paper and Zero took it away reading it.

"The first one isn't far away. He should be an easy find." The exhuman looked back down at the paper and read it again.

"All right get going twerps." Kaien sent a glare at Yagari for the name calling and jumped at the man when the twins left. Bad part was… he missed and landed head first into the carpet.

"Don't go sending my children off like that!"

"They're not your children."

"All my students are my children, I am the father."

"If you're barley respected as a director for a school I doubt that the word 'father' would ever cross their minds. I speak for all of Cross academy."

"You hate me don't you?"

"No, I just don't like you."

_That's the same thing, you barbarian!_

**Outside Class Room Building**

"It's say's his name is 'Izumi Minamori.' Currently twenty-six and was turned by a pureblood. No one knows who it was though." Ichiru read the paper out loud as they made their way to the academy gates. They stopped when Takuma was standing at the gates waiting. "Who in the world is he?"

Takuma gave a smile coming up to them, hooking his arm around Zero. "I'm the vice president of the night class, Takuma Ichijo. I came to retrieve Zero-Kun for Kaname." Zero pushed the blonde away snarling. "Please just do it."

"I have a job to do, now tell you're president _perv_ that I'm not listening to him." His voice was full of anger and hate that should have been directed at Kaname, but Takuma was getting it instead.

"Brother we got to leave now." Ichiru tried pulling Zero when Takuma stopped them.

"Kaname repeated exactly everything you might say and so he told me that I had to do this." Takuma pulled out the bloody rose but didn't keep it in his hand for long due to the anti-vampire effect. Instead he threw it backwards where a black dog caught it. The twins gasped at the sudden appearance. It must have come from somewhere but it snuck past them.

The dog looked at Zero for a second before running the opposite direction where the night class dorms were. "Give that back!"Zero sprinted off after the dog not knowing it was a trap.

As he ran after the animal, he didn't even notice the obvious signs of the trap. The door to the dorms mysteriously opens on its own, the dog running up the stairs and navigating around the halls like it was memorized and Zero running straight into a dark room with a window open. The dog had disappeared out of thin air once it ran into the room.

**Night Class Dorms (Kaname's Room)**

Zero walked around the room, stopping at the king sized bed.

_Where is that damn dog!_

A dark figure was watching behind him before closing the door with a hard slam. The silver-haired teen's head whipped around as he was face to face with Kaname. "I swear you're making this blood bond difficult to complete. What was the message you wanted to relay to president _perv_?" Zero felt the color from his face drain at what he said earlier. But how come Kaname knew about it. As if reading his thoughts, Kaname held out the bloody rose. "Didn't that damn dog take this?" His voice was sarcastic.

"Then where's the mutt and give me back my gun."

"I'm not a mutt, thank you Kiryuu and no, you will not get this back until you complete the second part."

"I have a task to complete!" He was really getting frustrated with this guy. It was his gun. Not to mention whatever powers he had it involved turning into a dog, and reading minds. To think Zero was so close to escaping today and this _thing _ruined it one step ahead.

"Hanabusa and Ruka are taking care of it. Once we are bonded, I don't want you to worry about this type of stuff. I'm not sure how I'll react if someone killed you."

Was it odd to feel a little heart warmed at the last part? Wait a minute! Anyways this guy was going to spoil Zero if he got his way and he didn't want to be. "Who told you about it?"

"Maria. But she didn't mean to, I provoked it out of her." The pureblood explained as a dark shadow appeared behind. Once it walked into the view, it was another Kaname; he took the weapon from Kuran and held it behind his back and leaning against the door way blocking it. "Are you ready to cooperate now?"

Here comes the apparent gag. There was no way he could get out of this one, let alone challenge Kaname. The guy revealed three of his powers that he couldn't outsmart; god knows how many more he had up his sleeve. Zero took a step back as Kaname took one forward; it continued until he almost fell against the bed. _Almost fell_! Kaname let out a dark chuckle as he made it closer. He grabbed Zero's chin roughly and bought them at eye contact. An arrogant smile was graced on his lips as he bent slightly pressing a gentle kiss onto Zero's lips.

The exhuman on the other hand was thinking of some ideas on how to get out of this. Yes, he was trying another plan. Maybe he could press sexual charges and get a restraining order. Then again he had to escape first.

Though what scared Zero soon after was that the kiss Kaname was giving him, he was close to enjoying it. It was far from over as Kaname became urgent and Zero knew the blood would start coming soon making it the second day to mark.

_I wonder if that window's unlocked? Dying does not sound bad._

* * *

><p><strong>RikusChika778: Now you got to wait. I'm so happy my birthday's coming up this Sunday so I won't be able to update. Love you all. But anyways, Zero's thinking about jumping out of the window and committing suicide. Whoops. Kaname is always a step ahead; Takuma's a sneaky little devil. Kaname and Yuuki are no longer engaged, and yes Kaname can call it off without his parents' consent. Maria was introduced to Ichiru. Yagari appeared with a task. Kaname revealed some of his powers. Yeah… hope you enjoyed! Reviews loves.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**RikusChika778: Thank you all for the reviews last chapter, I hope this one's just as good and forgive me for the late update. On and Off will be soon updated. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own VK. Oh boy!**_

* * *

><p>That window sounded like the perfect ticket to wherever God might send him. Anything to get out of this situation. Zero fell back against the bed this time with Kaname on top of him. Talk about an awkward position. Zero's legs were trapped between Kaname's thighs making him immobile.<p>

He had to fight the urge to moan when Kaname's tongue forcefully slipped in his mouth. He knew his squirming would not help him at all as a matter of fact he had the odd feeling it turned Kaname on and it turned _him _on when he was dominated. Yeah, he was serious about what he just said. This creep was going to make a blood bond with him and Zero would become his lover.

Zero felt the red elixir slip down his throat as he started to respond to it, his vampire senses reacting. Though he wondered, was it possible for the blood bond to be destroyed? Could Zero resist the urge to become Kaname's lover even after the bond was set?

Honestly he didn't want to try it. While his head was asking so many questions, his body still was reacting with Kaname. He groaned when the blood stopped and Kaname pulled away. The pureblood was still sitting on top of him, looking down at him with lustful and desiring eyes. Then the brunette took Zero's hand and faced his palm towards his mouth.

Kaname wanted to taste the exhuman's blood. If the boy's personality was as fierce as he acted then his blood would probably send Kaname electrifying shocks throughout his whole body. He really wanted that beautiful pale neck on the fair boy, but knew he would save that until the blood bond was completed. Drinking blood from a vampire was very special especially to the lover who would enjoy every last drop of theirs lover's lips on their skin until they passed out from the lack of blood left. He wanted Zero to enjoy, not pass out no, but the other thing! Kaname's eyes never left Zero's, who watched intently as he pressed his lips to Zero's wrist.

Slowly, Zero watched as sharp white fangs pierced his skin. He winced as Kaname started draining blood from him. He whimpered as the pureblood's teeth sank in more and his hand began caressing Zero's clothed thigh. The silver-haired teen knew he had to stop while he was ahead, attempting to get out of this with full force, Zero tried to break his hand away. "Sto- stop it, Kuran!"

Kaname stayed where he was and smirked as Zero continued thrashing. "Let go of me! I'll scream if you don't!"

The hand that had been caressing Zero's thigh moved up and grabbed his throat stopping all of the exhuman's moments. Kaname had stopped drinking and looked at Zero. "Really now?" The pureblood questioned.

"I will, I don't care if it makes me look like a wimp. If it keeps me from being raped I gladly will do it. Hell, I'll tear up my clothes to purposely get a restraining order on you for sexual assault." Kaname searched Zero's eyes for any lying and was surprised to see the boy was _dead _serious. He really was amusing and his blood was addicting. To be honest the pureblood was glad Zero began to squirm because he would have moved up to his neck and probably kill the hunter. "You're choice."

They had a stare down and after a while Kaname smiled before getting off of Zero purposely brushing his hand _between _his legs. Zero would have said something for that inappropriate touch but found himself covering up his whimper as Kaname dismissed his clone. "No matter, the second day is complete and soon you won't have to worry about hiding you're _sounds_ from me. I can't wait to hear more."

How vulgar! What a total sick bastard!

"Fuck you!"

Kaname let out a dark chuckle and let Zero hurriedly walk past him. The pureblood walked to the long red couch and sat down on it while closing the door with his mind.

_It's not me that will be fucked. _

Zero, Zero, Zero what on earth was Kaname going to do about that attitude? Nothing perhaps, he liked the lively attitude, but he wanted to keep it only on him.

**OoOo-Next Day (Headmaster's office)-oOoO**

"I demand a switch from that _god forsaken_ night class!"Zero slammed both his hands on the desk as Kaien jumped back in cover. "I will literally _beg _on my knees just for you to change me!"

"No can do Kiryuu-kun. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but originally you and Ichiru would have been together except Kaname insisted that you as a vampire should be in the night class. He didn't want to risk any chance of screwing up the reason Cross academy was created, but now it seems even if I did switch you he wouldn't have it since you've become his… uh lover."

_Lover? Fuck no!_

"What was that?" Kaien watched Zero's eyes darken at the word and cringed from the glare directed at him. "I'd rather be called _son _by you and then that and we all know that I hate that word."

"But, Yagari calls you that."

"Because he's my master not you."

Kaien looked away as fake tears streamed down. Zero rolled his eyes before leaving. Plan A: Beg to leave the night class. _EPIC FAIL_!

**OoOo- Night Class Dorms (Daytime)-oOoO**

"Is it done?" Kaname asked as Ruka and Aidou stood in front of him. Both nobles nodded. "Good, you may leave now until I have another task for you." Ruka left immediately at being told while Aidou lingered in his place for some reason. Kaname had ignored the presence but soon found himself getting irritated as he looked up at the blonde. "Is there something wrong, Aidou?"

"I-I just wonder why would you do something like that to Yuuki-sama, Dorm president Kuran. Is it because of your obsession with that filthy _exhuman_?" Aidou felt a cool chill in the air as he realized his words went too far. Everyone knew about Kaname liking Zero except Yuuki. She really thought it was another girl like Ruka. "I'm so-!"

_**Slap! **_

The blonde whirled back at the stinging pain in his cheek. "Aidou, I really don't give a _damn _that you know I like Kiryuu-kun, but I do however give a _damn _about what you call him. The next insult that spills from your mouth you can say goodbye to your vocal cords." Hanabusa shrank in fear. He tried to defend Yuuki like she asked but knew he was basically putting his life on the line.

Kain came in soon after knowing very well his cousin was up to no good. "Kaname, please excuse him." Both vampires held gazes before Kaname dismissed Aidou looking away. The blonde wasted no time in running to his older cousin.

"I didn't mean to!" He argued as if it was his fault. He grabbed onto Akatsuki's waist and hugged him.

"It's okay." Kain kissed Aidou's cheek where Kaname had slapped him. What was he going to do about his cousin's obsession for Kaname's happiness?

Kaname was becoming really irritated thinking about what Aidou had said. Zero was not filthy, he was beautiful and gorgeous to Kaname despite being a level D. Zero may have been hardcore on the outside, but deep down inside he was innocent, the purest being living. The least Kaname could do was protect his fragile state and kill anyone who thought negative of him.

"Kaname, Zero has just arrived with Maria." Takuma came in and saw his friend playing chess using his mind. "He seems to be in a foul mood."

"His failed attempt at getting switched must have occurred. Please send him up to me."

"Kaname are you going to make him drink blood?"

"Actually no, I just want to talk to him."

"That's surprising. Well I guess as a soon as I pass off the message I have _business _to attend to!"

"Oh, you mean you're little _threesome_ with Shiki and Rima? Have a blast." Kaname smirked at the blush creeping up on Takuma's face and that he had been caught. "Keep it down next time; Rima's loud for a quite girl."

"I'll try and remember." With that the blonde ran off first delivering his message, then going to do what he wanted to.

**OoOo-Dorm Rooms Hallway-oOoO**

"So he actually bit you?" Maria asked as Zero had gotten in the habit of telling her things now. Honestly it had only been two day and Maria had already earned her spot as a triplet amongst the twins. The pestered teen nodded as Maria let out a laugh. "You should feel glad; purebloods rarely drink from anyone else unless it's another one of them. Did it feel good?"

"No!" The smaller girl gave an obvious look after Zero had said it right after she asked. "What?"

"You said it a _second_ after I asked. You are really sensitive if all he did was bit you on the wrist. God knows what how sensitive you'll be if you do _it _when the bond is set in the future."

"Hey, focusing on present time currently, not future!" Both teens stopped short when Takuma came their way. "What do you want blonde?"

"Kaname asked me to tell you that he wants to talk to you." The blonde made a scared face as Zero gave him the ultimate death glare. "Talk not _feed_!"

"You should go!" Maria didn't give Zero any time as she pushed him from the back. She reassured Takuma that Zero would arrive. "He'll be there for, Kaname."

"Whose side are you on, Maria?" Zero could have screeched but he felt it was a bit girly. Takuma gave them a quick bye as he left the vampire up to the task of delivering Zero. "You all are maniacs!"

"Zero-kun!" Zero stopped Maria from pulling any farther as he turned to see Yuuki running their direction. She stopped when she was close enough, out of breath. "I've been looking for you all day. I was going to ask you a question, but I don't know if you will agree to it."

"What is it?"

"Yuuki…" Maria warned as she sent a glare at the princess. Maybe Maria was a missing sibling of Ichiru and Zero's; her glare looked just like theirs, except Ichiru rarely used it.

"Two days from now, there will be a noble party. I know you hate being around us, but could you be my personal bodyguard that day?"

Maria would have answered but Zero beat her to it. "Isn't that what you're brothers there for?"

"But he'll be too busy talking to other vampire who are obsessed with talking to him! Besides he's been acting distant." He didn't know what to say. He wondered why Yuuki wanted a personal bodyguard, but went against his better instincts and agreed. "Really!"

One more nod and Yuuki jumped up hugging him. It was interrupted when a cold voice shot through all of them. "_Kiryuu-kun, did you not get my message_?" For once Zero was actually scared. He didn't want to turn around out of fear that the anger plastered on Kaname's face was killer. Yuuki hugging him was digging a deeper hole. "_I expect my orders to be followed, Kiryuu. My word is law._"

How chilling…

"Onii-Sama, Zero-kun said he would act as my own personal bodyguard so you have nothing to worry about.

_Yuuki, how dense are you?_

The princess did not look the least bit phased at her brother's cold attitude. Instead she seriously thought Kaname was mad because Zero didn't come like he was told. This child was so oblivious, Zero could have cried for her. "_Thank you, Yuuki. I'll take that into account. Now, Kiryuu would you mind doing like I __**asked**_?" The last word came out like a growl as Zero pushed Yuuki away and Maria pulled her. The exhuman hurried to the room Kaname had come from not bothering to look back. _"Yuuki, I think it's time for your rest. You should go now._" The pureblood left with his supreme pureblood aura crushing Yuuki's.

**OoOo-Kaname's Room-oOoO**

Zero had nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Kaname walking in. He kept eye contact with him as did the pureblood. Once the brunette stopped in full view of Zero, his eyes were seething with anger. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Being a nice guy to Yuuki, unlike a certain brother of her's whose trying to pursue someone he's not gonna get!"

"You say that now." Kaname was already in front of Zero leaning down to eye contact with him after the hunter sat on the bed. "You will love me eventually just as I have come to love you. Until you're persistent stubbornness ends, our little game as _predator and prey _will continue."

"Damn bastard." Zero mumbled under his breath as Kaname pecked him on the lips. He wouldn't say that he was disappointed that Kaname brushed his lips only, but still it would have been nice that they lingered there for a moment. Zero realizing what he had just thought mentally scolded himself.

_Dirty thoughts! Remember what this guy is trying to do to you!_

Kaname hid his smirk from what he heard Zero thinking and turned away from the hunter. "So you will attend the vampire party as Yuuki's bodyguard instead of as my _date_?"

"Date? I'm not you're fucking date. Even if you asked me politely I would still say no, because you don't even know me! All you did was randomly choose me as you're supposed lover and I don't know anything about you."

The pureblood looked at Zero with awe then gained his normal posture. "You're right. I don't know anything about you and that's why I was hoping you would go as my date so that I could get to know you better." Kaname looked away faking his hurt as if Zero had really wounded him.

Why was Zero feeling bad all of a sudden? It seemed that if Kaname was hurt, so was he. Was this part of that bond? No! How dare he pull the hurt card on him! Zero looked the opposite direction pouting as if Kaname was paying no attention. "It's your choice Zero if you want to go with me or not, but be warned that if you choose Yuuki you're next _feed _will involve a whole lot of a hell."

"Try it and I guarantee you'll have three bullets fired into your head."

"That's if you can catch me." Zero knew it was pointless when Kaname had him pinned to the bed once again. He had given up on physical strength and instead decided mental was the best way. They stayed there looking at each other as Kaname became mesmerized by Zero's eyes once again.

"What are you planning now, Kuran?"Zero bought Kaname out of his mesmerized state and now the pureblood was looking at his lips instead.

"Whether or not I should ask for your permission to kiss you."

"The answer is no."

"But I didn't technically ask for it now did I?" Zero once again felt outsmarted as Kaname bought their lips together. Kaname could do everything in his powers to convince Zero to be his lover, but Zero was going to see how long this blood bond would last between them. And he planned on making it very short.

It dawned on the silver-haired teen as he realized today was the third day and Kaname had told him it takes three whole days. Struggling in a futile attempt now, Zero tried to rip his lips from Kaname. Thinking he had finally won and Kaname's lips were no longer on his, he sighed in relief. That is until he felt hot breath ghost across his neck.

Freezing at the sudden gesture, Zero winced when he felt a tongue snake it way on his tattoo, licking at it until he began feeling sharp fangs tease the prepared skin. Feeling this bought fear in his eyes from a memory.

**ooO- Flashback -Ooo**

"Zero!" Zero was pulled into the arms of this insane vampire know as _Kuruizaki-Hime_. He watched as both his parents' expressions widened into horror and as Ichiru his from view. "Don't hurt him, you beast!"

"Did I tell you that when you killed my lover?" The voice was as cold as ice itself. Her long kimono sleeves kept Zero in a restraining bear hug. Her long eyelashes looked at his parents with anger and resentment then to Zero with… no emotion. Why didn't she go on and kill him, it was easy. Snap him and his brother's neck to be quick with the children's death and slowly torture the parents. Instead she bit him in the neck where his tattoo was placed soon after.

Zero began screaming and thrashing around as the fangs pierced deeper into his neck, the blood running down onto his collared bed shirt, staining it. His parents made a jump Shizuka when she wasn't looking an instead were brutally slashed in less than a second soon after. Shizuka had let Zero slide to the floor as his twin came after him, she didn't pay them any mind and instead watched as the blood of those hunters seep onto the carpet after she knew they were for sure dead, her attention turned to the twins. Zero had Ichiru behind him with the same coldness Shizuka had done earlier. She would have killed, but why was she holding herself back for a couple of children?

"As soon as you are ready you will come looking for me. I am forever you're master, _Zero_. Foster that hate until it kills you itself, hunt me down to fulfill you're revenge. Until then I consider you a weak _thing_!"

**ooO-End of Flashback-Ooo**

"Get off me!" As soon as Kaname felt what Zero had just remembered he did as he was told, watching as the boy's cheeks paled more than any vampire's skin could. "Don't touch me you damned filthy pureblood!" From what Kaname had seen he knew better than to push a sensitive memory like the one Zero had.

The exhuman's heartbeat raced as he tried to calm down but failed. He didn't notice Kaname leave him in there to calm himself. Instead of taking light breaths, Zero fell onto the bed squirming and screaming into the sheets. Unconsciously his hand went to his neck and scratched at it with his nails drawing small bit of blood. It continued as he began calming down thinking it was his only therapy.

He didn't realize Kaname was back in the room with a neck cover. Grasping Zero's hand away from his neck as the teen began freaking out on him once again he placed the cover over his entire neck giving Zero no access to harm himself. As soon as that task was completed, Zero ceased all movement when he was embraced. He felt Kaname's soothing heartbeat as he lay on the pureblood's chest; he felt his eyes tiring from his fit. Slowly they began sliding shut as Kaname still kept him in the hug until they finally closed, his body going limp. The pureblood soon found himself giving Zero a light kiss on the forehead.

Really though what was Kaname going to do about an odd boy like Zero? The silver-haired teen had him wrapped around his little finger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RikusChika778: Interesting ending, I hope it wasn't too much you guys. To me I was like 'what's happening?' Anyways, the second day of the blood bond has been fulfilled and Kaname is giving Zero a break on the third day. Yuuki asked Hanabusa to talk to Kaname and she also asked Zero to be personal bodyguard, but for what reason… Just so you know Hanabusa and Akatsuki are a couple (They are so cute together to me!), Rima, Shiki, and Takuma are a threesome (That's right, I don't feel it's not right without all three of them together.) You saw a quick glance at Zero's past and he also attempted to get out of the night class. Good grief what will happen next. <strong>_

_**Question1: Who liked the Kaze ending? **_

_**Question2: Who do you think should make the first comeback in this story as the villain? Rido, Shizuka, or Sara? **_

_**Question3: Should Ruka have and OC or something? She seems left out to me, but I learned my lesson with adding OC's in stories. Ciel's my only good one. **_

_**Reviews loves! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**RikusChika778: Okay sorry for the late update you guys, I was trying to take my time with updating older stories. He he, well not much to say but I hope this is a good chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own VK. Man…**

* * *

><p>"Neh, Zero," Zero looked up from the book he was reading and looked at Ichiru. They were sitting in a special garden that Kaien had made and kept it a secret from everyone except them. "Why did Kaname let you off for two weeks?"<p>

Zero shrugged his shoulders, surprised at the purebloods sudden decision himself. After Zero's resurfacing memories came up when Kaname attempted to bit him, the exhuman gave the pureblood a cold exterior. It was all Kaname's fault that he was starting to act like a _girl_! "Don't know, don't care."

He explained to Ichiru who agreed when Zero told him about the memory. The twin obviously didn't want to bring the past back up or repeat it. "You don't even talk to anyone except Maria and occasionally Yuuki. Are you two friends all of a sudden?"

"Somewhat, she's fun to be around. She along with Maria makes me question if they are really vampires. They don't act at all the ways to me vampires act."

"Maria's cute," Zero's attention suddenly turned to Ichiru giving him a playful smirk. Ichiru felt a tinge of red creep on his cheeks and stuttered at his bother. "N-not that I would date her!"

"Relax, it was a joke. She is, I agree, but…"

"I know." Zero watched as his brother looked like he would begin sulking and tried to think of something to cheer him up.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't take a chance, I trust her a lot. So I wouldn't mind sharing my brother with someone." Zero was greeted with a hug as his brother pushed them onto the ground landing on top of him. "Ichiru!"

"Aw, onii-chan you can't stand to be separated from you're little brother. We always have thought alike and were hard to separate. Now that I look back on it, I was laughing at you when Kaname was trying to take you. But he'll take you from me, oh no, I don't want to share big brother."

"Easy for you to say, I have no problem leaving you."

"No! At least we should try and stick together, which means helping the other out. Kaname messes with you, he messes with me, because of that we have to kick his ass."

"Language!"

"I am seventeen, grow up onii-chan."

Ichiru began squirming when his brother tugged on his ear. "I already have you on the other hand should stay innocent."

"Psh!" There was silence between both brothers, before Ichiru began laughing and soon after Zero. He was really the only person who could get Zero to come out of his shell.

**OoOo-Headmaster's Office-oOoO**

"Where are they?" Kaien looked up from the paperwork and frowned when he saw Yagari standing in front of him.

"The garden." The hunter raised a cautious eyebrow, wondering what garden. Kaien had like six around Cross Academy. "Their perfectly fine, besides they have each other."

"You know they aren't supposed to be roaming around right now. The hunters counsel have issued for the twins to be guarded at all times."

"Come on Yagari-kun, I'm here for them."

"That's the problem. You're incredibly useless, _legendary _vampire killer." Yagari shot back as Kaien glared. "That's why I'm staying here until the alert has been lifted."

"What, as a teacher?"

Yagari nodded as Kaien looked like his jaw would detach. "Don't give me that look; it makes you look even more stupid than I think."

"Shut up! It's no wonder why Zero-kun turned out like a juvenile delinquent." Kaien yelped when he felt a hand tighten around his neck. Giving Yagari an innocent smile he was placed back down. "There in _my_ private garden." The ex-hunter stated with a serious look on his face. It really was no time to be joking around. Yagari nodded before taking his leave.

**OoOo**-**Class Exchange-oOoO**

"Zero-kun, you know you don't have to go to that party on Thursday, you skipped the last one Yuuki wanted you to go to, right?" Maria as both vampire walked ahead the night class.

"Of course I did, but I really get a bad feeling something will happen if I don't go to the next one."

"Are you talking about, Kaname?" Maria stopped walking as she gave Zero a frown. "Hmph, so much for being a vampire _hunter_! If you're scared of one vampire pureblood or not, then there's no point to be a hunter, Zero-kun. I don't exactly support Kaname's aggressive action towards you, but there are a lot of things about him I'm unaware of."

"He looks like he hides a lot of things."

"A sly fox, hmm? But I doubt that's how he acts normally, it's not him sometimes. Maybe you triggered something in him."

"Yeah, the psycho wire in his brain." Maria let out a laugh as they began walking again. Opening the doors to the building he shook his head when Maria ran in skipping. She stopped when they got to the class room door and turning back to Zero.

"Beside's if Kaname makes a move on you and you don't like it, do something about it. I haven't known you long, but I know you're capable of defending yourself and not letting a spoiled prince have his way."

"Oh my you've become a rebel." Zero smirked as Maria giggled. Opening the door slowly they came face to face with Yagari. "Master?"

"There's my cute student," Yagari placed the book he was holding down and came over to Zero and stopped a few inches away. Ruffling Zero's head, he heard the exhuman elicit a low growl in annoyance. "Don't look like that, Ichiru was happy to see me again."

Zero's face sulked for a second. "Master, I didn't say that I wasn't but why are you here?"

"To watch over you of course. After all what would your parents, the people I looked up to think if anything happened to you or Ichiru?" He watched as the teen pouted and turned his attention to Maria. "A vampire, huh?"

"Yes and you're the best vampire hunter known right now. Why on earth would you be here-?" Maria was stopped when she heard footsteps coming closer to the door. The door opened gently as Kaname proceeded in with Yuuki following behind and the rest of the night class. The brunette stopped glancing at each of them before his eyes landed on Zero and lingered for a while. Zero had to stop from wanting to strangle the vampire when the pureblood kept looking at him. Though surprisingly he looked fine once again, like he wasn't hiding anything. Instead he looked only innocent and gave Zero a smile before walking to his usual place. Yuuki went by waving at them gleefully as she followed her brother. "How insightful."

"What is?" The exhuman looked at Maria when she said this. Her normal demeanor changed and she shook her head, walking away. Zero followed soon after, still wondering why his master was here.

Yagari sat on the mahogany desk beginning his speech. "Hello, _vampires _from today on I will be you're teacher," Locking eyes with Kaname, Yagari's eyes narrowed, "for the remainder of the year." Zero's jaw almost dropped at the sudden announcement.

**OoOo-Town (Errands)-oOoO**

"What kind of concoction is Mr. Cross making today, onii-chan?" Ichiru stood on his toes as he grabbed the rice on the top shelf. The headmaster had sent them out on an errand run, which they honestly didn't want to do.

"Something that will involve being in the bathroom for quite some time." Zero held up the basket as Ichiru placed the rice in it. "I still wonder why master is here."

"Maybe, Mr. Cross asked him to come over."

"Maybe, but I don't think that's the only reason. Something's bothering me. Their hiding something, but _what_ is the question." Zero once again held up the basket as Ichiru threw in some sweets. Shooting his brother a dirty look, Ichiru begged him. "Whatever…"

They went to the cash register as Ichiru pulled out the money Kaien had given them. Zero waited outside as his brother came out finally. "Mr. Cross owes me twenty more dollars." Giving a smile Zero stopped when a black shadow went by them. After it had disappeared the twins felt a gust of wind go by them in harsh manner. Blinking slightly they were once again caught by another air this time though it seemed familiar. Yuuki from out of nowhere came jumping from the sky and landing in front of them. "Hello."

"Yuuki… What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?" The exhuman had said it in a slow enough manner hoping he didn't offended the princess to much with his choice of words.

"Ignoring the 'F' word, there's a level E roaming around here and I decided to go after it." The smaller girl was panting slightly. "I'm in charge right now, because of Onii-sama's leave for the vampire council."

"He left _you _in charge? A shrimp that's the size of a leprechaun with a staff for a weapon. Yeah, I'm pretty sure going around and smacking people is a blast."

"It is thank you." The twins gaped at the comment. Yuuki was serious; she thought he gave her a compliment. Again!

_How fucking dense are you child! _

Zero wanted to scream but kept to himself. Well he was bored with grocery shopping and so was Ichiru why not help out the bloodsuckers then for sport. "Did he just go by?" Zero asked in a hopeful tone, the rate the level E was going him and Ichiru could catch him.

"Yes he did, but now you sidetracked me, big meanie! I'm the president right now and I should set an example."

"Talking's not setting an example, Yuuki." Ichiru stated as Maria jumped down giving him a scare.

"Yuuki-sama talking will not catch that vampire! Zero-kun we can use all the help we can get especially someone with marksmanship skills." Maria added. She had seen him shoot and to be honest the last thing she wanted to do was get on his bad side any wrong move and he will not miss. Friend or not.

"Maria-Chan, you don't have to scold me."

"You're brothers on his way back here soon. If you don't catch that vampire before he does you can forget about being the next president."

_Kaname's on his way back? Shit!_

"Stop talking and catch that level E!" Zero stated as he ran past them pulling out bloody rose in the process. Ichiru, Maria, and Yuuki had took off soon after and now they were roof jumping. A kid pointed at Zero when he jumped over one of the roofs, he tried to get his parents attention but they shook it off. Smirking he continued.

They were catching up now and the level E began madly screaming before jumping in-between one of the buildings. Splitting up they decided a four way would corner him, Zero and Ichiru had taken the top and bottom and Yuuki and Maria took the left and right. The bloody rose was ready and loaded and all Zero wanted was for that level E to come out.

Stepping closer he realized the four-way was wrong. Yuuki wasn't opposite of him but the other two were. He looked around and nearly jumped when the princess appeared from behind him. "What the hell, Yuuki!" Whispering in a harsh voice, Zero had accidently had his gun at her temple.

"I got scared, I don't wanna walk by myself!" She looked like she would cry miserably. And she was the pureblood princess of the vampire realm? What the fuck.

"Grow up and go back to your side!" The ex-human hissed as Yuuki grabbed onto his left leg. "Ack! Let go!"

"Please don't let me get hurt!" They argued for a quite some time with Yuuki begging to stay at his side. They stopped when they heard an evil laugh somewhere from above. Keeping both eyes peeled, Zero whipped around to see Yuuki let out s blood curdling scream as the level E landed on them. His instincts were slow and the level E clawed at both of them and eventually hit Zero in the cheek leaving four scratches on the flawless skin. Ichiru and Maria arrived but the level E jumped once again, disappearing above. "We are so dead!" Yuuki exclaimed.

They heard a maniacal laugh ring out, the signs of a level E losing its last piece of its human side. The teens had their back turned trying to look for where the source came from, but instead were jumped from behind. Yuuki let out a scream as Maria jumped in her way as a shield. The twins of course had each other's back, but were scolding themselves for forgetting what Yagari had taught them.

_Watch each other's fucking backs! _

The level E lunged for them before it stopped dead in its tracks. Backing up in a hurry manner everyone except Zero created a distance with the fiend. Zero cocked his head to the side in wonderment before he saw a sharp metal pierce through the level E's heart. After a few more moment the beast disappeared in a cloud of foggy smoke before it revealed who the killer was. To Zero's shock it was Kaname, holding an anti-vampire sword.

Takuma and Kain were behind him also holding weapons. A relieved look graced Yuuki's face as she ran towards her brother. She was stopped by his hand on her head before she could land a hug on him. "Onii-sama?"

Kaname's eyes were dark for a second as he looked down at his sister, anger evident. He looked at Zero and spotted the scratch that was slowly healing on the pale cheek and for a second his eyes darkened more. "Yuuki, what do you think you are doing?"

"…I-I was hunting a level E in the town with Maria and we ran into the twins who offered to help. Onii-sama I was so scared, the level E jumped on me and Zero laughing like a crazed maniac. It was terrifying!"

"Serve's you right," There was no concern in his voice at all whatsoever. Kaname was in an angry mood, something had happened at the meeting that he was non to happy about. The situation also bought Zero's name up. "From now on when I leave you are no longer in charge of the night class as my substitute. You could have used Aidou, Ruka, Rima, or Shiki and they would have got the job done faster and you know very well you can't fight." He was being brutally, blunt and honest too much for Zero's liking. Yuuki hung her head low in shame as her brother turned around giving no thought to what had happened. He only stopped when he took a look at Zero.

There was a slight linger of anxiety in burgundy eyes as they met curious amethyst eyes. He turned away knowing he shouldn't push Zero like he had done the weeks before that. He scared him at the time and decided he should allow Zero to have freedom in the night class. Hence why he left him alone for so long and gave smiles towards him.

But the current situation the vampire council discussed, it would involve Kaname stepping back into that personal space.

**OoOo-Kaname's Room (Moon Dormitory)-oOoO**

"Kaname, what are we going to do about this?" Takuma looked to his best friend who was sitting on the couch with one hand shielding his eyes from view and another lying lazily on the floor with papers in it. "That level E was—."

"I know," Calmly, Kaname sat up on the couch picking up the profile with Maria's name on it. "And we'll have a bigger problem on our hands if we don't handle it now. We have to take drastic measures." Opening the file he began reading it as Takuma went around picking up the scramble paper Kaname had scattered in frustration.

Maria Kurenai…

**OoOo-Headmasters Office-oOoO**

"Are you sure it's okay?" Maria talked over the phone in the headmaster's office with someone. She was called over by Kaien to answer it since the person demanded to specifically speak to her and requested a private conversation with no one in the room. "But I can't…"

"…"

Twisting the phone cord around her index finger, Maria twitched slightly as she listened to the sickly sweet voice that she admired. "You shouldn't be-!"

"_I can cure you of your sickness."_

Gasping, the small vampire wondered as she listened to the words exchanged over the phone. Could she really?

"_All you have to do is one thing for me…"_

Gulping in response, Maria nodded her head for the person talking knew she had got her. All she had to do was…

* * *

><p><strong>RikusChika778: Was it good? Did you like it? Sorry I left you at a cliff hanger but I'm pretty sure you can guess what's going to happen soon. Anyways the twins, Yuuki and Maria went on a hunt unexpectedly while Kaname was away but they were saved when the prince showed up. Yagari is warning Kaien about the twin's whereabouts. Kaname is worried sick (Bet you know why) and left Zero alone for awhile. And now Maria is talking to a strange person. Hmmm…. Sounds fishy. <strong>

**Question 1: Who knows who the villain is?**

**Question2: Did you prefer Yuuki with the scythe or just the regular pole stick whatever you call it?**

**Question 3: Does Ichiru have a thing for Maria?**

**Reviews please! Pretty please! I'm begging you! **


	6. Chapter 6

Update...Hooray. Okay i'm sorry i feel like i should'nt cheer after the long wait.

Disclaimer:Really now?

* * *

><p>"Why are you staring at me like that?" Zero asked in curiosity as Maria had been mysteriously eyeing him.<p>

"No reason," She twirled a small strand of silver hair on her index finger as a disturbing smile crept up on her normally calm features. "…I just hope you don't hate me for up and leaving last week!"

Backing away slowly, Zero was tackled by Maria as she hugged him. She had gotten permission to leave school so that she could go visit her parents for _business_. Once she had returned Zero noticed she had been acting odd, a bit more playful and she looked less fragile. Her eyes were always saying something but even observing her would get you nowhere as she hid her objective well, almost like someone he knew… "I'm not mad, but I'm worried" Maria cocked her head to the side in playful confusion as though she knew what he meant but pretended to be oblivious. "You shouldn't push yourself, you know how your body reacts when push past your limit."

Zero tensed when a small pair of hands grabbed both sides of his face gently. Bringing him down to eye level Zero looked at dull gray colored eyes full of mirth. "Your always so worried about people _Zerorin-kun _that's what makes you special to me. I'm so happy to have a friend like you." With that she brushed his lips gently on hers causing the male to become tenser than before, if possible, and making the girl laugh. She walk past him going down the way they came passing by Yuuki. Slowing down enough, Yuuki shivered at what words came out of the said aristocrat. "_Yuuki-Chan_, _I'd stay away from Zero if I were you, you might come up missing_." Yuuki stopped dead in her tracks turning back around to reply but was met with air only. The girl had disappeared in thin air creeping the young girl out even more.

"Maria?" Yuuki heard Zero calling and turned to see him coming the same direction. "Yuuki, have you seen, Maria? She's acting strange and I'm worried about her." Whatever Maria was talking about obviously had Yuuki worried, but she didn't want to tell her brother and she didn't want Zero involved. Obviously he was apart of it and she was worried about his safety in all of this, so she chose the one choice that could hopefully make things better. Lie.

"No, I haven't seen her at all today and if she's been acting weird everyone else would have noticed, right Zero-kun? If she is acting odd then maybe she's happy Onii-sama let her visit her parents." Zero questioned for a while before a slight grin made its way onto his face.

"Yeah, I suppose I just worry to much."

"Of course, but that's a good personality trait you have. The trait to care for others. Now," Yanking his arm not to gently Yuuki pulled Zero down three flights of stairs and out the building within ten minutes despite his struggling. They stooped in the middle of the school itself with Yuuki turning around pointing a finger at him. "Today I've decided to train!"

There was silence as Yuuki waited for what seemed to be applauds while Zero waited for her excuse to this sudden epiphany. "Okay… I care why?"

"Because, you're going to train me," She continued pointing at him which appeared to the silverette as rude manners. "Onii-sama, is to tired to do anything and it would take me forever to process what he's teaching me even if its simple things. I'm kind of a slow learner to so that might explain…yeah."

"You act like I have telekinesis powers! Seriously Yuuki just ask him, he'll have all the patience in the world for you to learn. That's what older brothers do."

"Ah, so that explains you and Ichiru. Onii-sama apologized for getting mad at me the other day and said it was because he was stressed so I didn't want to burden him any farther. So please, help me!" Zero was reluctant to do so until the princess grabbed onto his waist sobbing loudly like a baby.

"Would you stop that already, let go, Yuuki!" It was a struggle until he finally gave in and even then she still wouldn't let go so he wound up dragging her all the way to the town.

Above from the night class dorms a familiar face had been watching. Maria sat at the window observing whole heartedly and knew Yuuki was the perfect lab rat. Holding up the anti-vampire chain sickle, Venus she gleamed it in the sun pointing downwards towards Yuuki's figure pretending to aim for her head. "I plan on taking two birds down with one _weapon_." Slightly hearing the door open, Maria hid her weapon under the bed as Takuma came in. "Yes, what is it, _Takuma-sama_?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Kaname wants to see you, Maria."

**OoOo-Town-oOoO**

"Yuuki I thought you said you were going to train."

"We are."

"Oh really? So why are we in an ice cream shop then?" A blush appeared on the girls face at being caught. She was already on her fifth banana split and still eating. "You'll get fat."

"Shut up, no I won't! It's a guilty pleasure I have, Onii-sama's is chocolate."

"Nice to know." He stopped at those few words not wanting to continue on anything the siblings shared. Yuuki gave a puzzled look as she watched the ex-hunter look out the window, boredom written on his face.

"Zero, do you like Onii-sama?" The brunette had caught his full attention as she continued on. "It's okay to admit it, Zero."

"I'm not sure what you mean." The hunter countered back.

"Do you like _like _Onii-sama?"

"No."

"Really? That's not how I see it. I know for a fact Onii-sama likes you, but you're confusing. I think your playing hard to get and it tempts him further to want you all to himself. Despite how much you claim you don't like him you react to things he does in a sensual way." What the hell was this all of a sudden? Yuuki was observing his reactions to everything and above all claimed it was sensual? There was no way he had done such things. Oh, wait…

_**Chapter 3 Flashback**_

"_I have a task to complete!" He was really getting frustrated with this guy. It was his gun. Not to mention whatever powers he had it involved turning into a dog, and reading minds. To think Zero was so close to escaping today and this thing ruined it one step ahead. _

"_Hanabusa and Ruka are taking care of it. Once we are bonded, I don't want you to worry about this type of stuff. I'm not sure how I'll react if someone killed you." _

_Was it odd to feel a little heart warmed at the last part? Wait a minute! Anyways this guy was going to spoil Zero if he got his way and he didn't want to be. "Who told you about it?"_

_Though what scared Zero soon after was that the kiss Kaname was giving him, he was close to enjoying it. It was far from over as Kaname became urgent and Zero knew the blood would start coming soon making it the second day to mark. _

_**Chapter 4 Flashback**_

_He had to fight the urge to moan when Kaname's tongue forcefully slipped in his mouth. He knew his squirming would not help him at all as a matter of fact he had the odd feeling it turned Kaname on and it turned him on when he was dominated. Yeah, he was serious about what he just said. This creep was going to make a blood bond with him and Zero would become his lover. _

_Zero felt the red elixir slip down his throat as he started to respond to it, his vampire senses reacting. Though he wondered, was it possible for the blood bond to be destroyed? Could Zero resist the urge to become Kaname's lover even after the bond was set? _

_Honestly he didn't want to try it. While his head was asking so many questions, his body still was reacting with Kaname. He groaned when the blood stopped and Kaname pulled away. The pureblood was still sitting on top of him, looking down at him with lustful and desiring eyes. Then the brunette took Zero's hand and faced his palm towards his mouth. _

_Kaname wanted to taste the exhuman's blood. If the boy's personality was as fierce as he acted then his blood would probably send Kaname electrifying shocks throughout his whole body. He really wanted that beautiful pale neck on the fair boy, but knew he would save that until the blood bond was completed. Drinking blood from a vampire was very special especially to the lover who would enjoy every last drop of theirs lover's lips on their skin until they passed out from the lack of blood left. He wanted Zero to enjoy, not pass out no, but the other thing! Kaname's eyes never left Zero's, who watched intently as he pressed his lips to Zero's wrist. _

_Slowly, Zero watched as sharp white fangs pierced his skin. He winced as Kaname started draining blood from him. He whimpered as the pureblood's teeth sank in more and his hand began caressing Zero's clothed thigh. The silver-haired teen knew he had to stop while he was ahead, attempting to get out of this with full force, Zero tried to break his hand away. "Sto- stop it, Kuran!"_

_They had a stare down and after a while Kaname smiled before getting off of Zero purposely brushing his hand between his legs. Zero would have said something for that inappropriate touch but found himself covering up his whimper as Kaname dismissed his clone. "No matter, the second day is complete and soon you won't have to worry about hiding you're sounds from me. I can't wait to hear more."_

_**Chapter 5 Flashback**_

"_Damn bastard." Zero mumbled under his breath as Kaname pecked him on the lips. He wouldn't say that he was disappointed that Kaname brushed his lips only, but still it would have been nice that they lingered there for a moment. Zero realizing what he had just thought mentally scolded himself. _

_Why was Zero feeling bad all of a sudden? It seemed that if Kaname was hurt, so was he. Was this part of that bond? No! How dare he pull the hurt card on him! Zero looked the opposite direction pouting as if Kaname was paying no attention. "It's your choice Zero if you want to go with me or not, but be warned that if you choose Yuuki you're next feed will involve a whole lot of a hell."_

_Oh Shit, how embarrassing! _

The silver hair teen cringed when he thought back to all his reactions. Yuuki was right he acted like a total perv! "Kill me…"

"Nope, to be honest I think its cute how you two react to one another. But he's really not bad when you get to know him, I just want him to be happy with someone who has a better chance of getting along with him. Neh, Zero-kun can I tell you a secret." Yuuki leaned over resting her chin on the cool wooden table meeting eye level with Zero. The hunter looked up ignoring his current misery at being caught.

"What is it? It isn't about me right?"

"Nope. Originally after Onii-sama broke off our engagement for you, I immediately hated your guts. My whole judgment of you changed because of anger towards you. I wanted you to die because I wanted Onii-sama all to myself. I was wrong after a while, I had realized you weren't a bad person like the first time I met you. I guess it was really because, _I _wanted to make Onii-sama happy, but then I realized he was happy with you only." The said brunette looked away as her eyes got watery.

_What the fuck, she just said it wasn't about me. That's whole confession had 'me' written all in it._

Sighing, the hunter patted her on the head. "I'm sorry if I caused trouble on accident. But I'm not the only one who can make Kuran ha- hap," He couldn't quite say the word after stating Kaname's name.

"Happy."

"Right that word. You can, Yuuki, he's your brother, he'll love you forever. I wouldn't choose a person over my own family personally, but I'm sorry you were depressed."

The tears escaped as the princess cried running to Zero side and hugging him once again.

_This has really got to stop. It is annoying as shit…_

"Aw, the greatest best friend in the world! I love you so much." The silver haired teen ignored everyone's staring in the shop as Yuuki kept kissing him on the cheek. One guy even nudged him thinking Zero had proposed or something. "You have my permission to take Onii-sama's heart."

_For goodness sake!_

"Whatever…" Zero blushed at the thought of everything Yuuki had talked out of him. He wasn't in love, no but a crush could be a start despite how insane in the head that pureblood freak was. In a way it was… cute.

**oOoO-Kaname's Room-OoOo**

"_Kaname-Sama, I'm hear like you requested._" Looking up from the council papers dumped on him earlier, Kaname watched as Maria skipped in. "Whatever is it that you want?"

"Question is what do you want, _Shizuka-sama_?" Pressing her index fingers to her lips playfully, Shizuka smiled, caught at her own game.

"I should have know you would catch me," Walking over to the velvet couch, the pureblood gently sat on it with her legs crossed, pushing back a strand of hair that fell on her cousins cheek. "I've come to claim what's mine."

"The Kiryuu twins are not yours, Shizuka."

"Yes they are. Tell that annoying brat for a sister of yours to keep away or she might wound up dead." Narrowing his eyes at the threat, Kaname's eyes began to glow a bright red.

"She stays out of this. Who gave you their location?"

"I'm not telling you. If you want to know the person so bad find out for yourself."

"There's no way you would simply do as _any _person tells you unless you betted that they give you information you wanted and you would help them with what they wanted."

"So? I like making deals especially good ones. This one is very interesting though compared to the other ones I've made. Apparently this person wants someone close to you, that much I'll tell." Flipping her hair she looked back at him, eyes glowing. She was truly a madly blooming princess.

"Why Maria's body?"

"How many questions are you going to ask? It's annoying. Alright I'll tell you, Maria, as everyone knows is a sickly vampire with my blood, her distant cousin Shizuka Hio, all of that can go away. All she had to do was let me borrow it and the rest would be taken care of. Including getting what I want."

"You have a lot of nerve claiming two parentless twins as yours when you killed their family single handedly."

"You wouldn't even begin to understand the real reason, Kaname." Looking back at him for once he saw hurt in her eyes.

* * *

><p>RikusChika778: Okay, yes I am <em>very <em>late and I apologize. I finished this but it was supposed to update with every single other story, but I felt bad. Bad Chika-chan. My laptop has been acting up to, so I have to get a new charger but I'm using my mom's slow and ancient computer. Anyways' Maria has comeback, but wait she's Shizuka! Shizuka inst the one behind this plot instead hers revolves around the tragic Kiryuu massacre. Kaname and Zero didn't have moments, sorry, though Yuuki bugged Zero into admitting something, that's a start. Yuuki admitted a shocking secret that might cause you to hate or lover her.

Question 1: Who feels bad Chika-Chan's other updates is trapped on her laptop? (Please tell me you at least do.)

Question2: Who's proud of Yuuki?

Question3: are you mad there were no Kaze moments?

Question4: Why does Shizuka want the twins and who's the mastermind that recruited her?

**Please make my depression go away by reviewing. Ugh I cant go on…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Boy where do I start…? Okay how about sorry would be good. Yes, sorry that I have been late or actually almost inactive on fanfiction only replying here and there. Ever since I got into college I've been mostly caught up in work. I'm trying to juggle updating, but the releases keep getting pushed back. In fact this chapter was nearly finished and would have been released in August actually, but like I said it got pushed back and forgotten. So I'm hoping to bring you a good amount of chapters this break for updating stories. I hope… Pray for me or something. Anyways I hope you enjoy this and give feedback on it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own VK.**

* * *

><p>"Rido sends his regards." Shizuka said sitting comfortably in the armchair with her legs crossed. Maria's gray eyes scanning him with interest as she sat elegantly. Apparently Kaname had hit a sensitive spot when he claimed the twins didn't belong to her and now she was dodging anything related to the subject.<p>

"So it is Rido whose putting you up to this." The pureblood wondered aloud with Shizuka narrowing her eyes at him.

"I never said that. Can't someone cross paths with others and deliver a message from that person?"

"You two hate each other, that's suspicious enough. Question is what is he sending regards for then?"

"How should I know? I don't really care what business Rido conducts outside of my interest. I simply wanted to know the whereabouts of the twins and I was told in exchange for something." Kaname scanned her for any dishonesty but found none. There was really no motive in Shizuka lying. What she said was the truth and he could tell. Though he was bothered by what she told the bastard about for that information, though he couldn't press her too much or she would retaliate violently. But why the sudden revived interest in the twins?

"State your business and reason for trying to get the Kiryuu twins."

Shizuka, who had been examining her nails on her left hand, dropped it like dead weight angrily looking at the prince. The once grey eyes turned red with hate as she uncrossed her legs. "Didn't I tell-?"

"That's not good enough!" He snapped at her causing their aura to shift in the room. "Claiming that you have a right will not do. I need reason."

"Why, its not like you will let me take them if I tell you." She countered smoothly.

"No I wont, but I like to understand." He claimed tapping the pen impatiently on the desk.

"It's complicated, Kuran and its personal."

"Personal my ass. As the lord of vampires it's my job to know what s going on and if it causes harm to the humans."

"There not even human, Kaname. Their ex-humans. Former Humans and nothing more." Shizuka explained her eyelids hooding as she looked at him with a disturbed smile.

"Because of you." Kaname's eyes narrowed at her like daggers as Zero's face came to mind and his constant struggle with being a level D.

"I have my reason as to why they are like that. " Shizuka stood up smoothing out her school skirt. "Now if you don't mind, I have some _stalking _to do." She headed for the door and before she could even grab the knob, Kaname was there one hand pressed against the door firmly restraining her. She had her head down looking at the untouched knob before looking back up at the prince with a smile.

"Now come, Kaname you wouldn't actually harm me would you? Or should I say Maria? She's an innocent bystander and Zero's friend attacking her would be like a felon." She explained keeping eye contact with him and giggling on the inside, as Kaname appeared reluctant.

She heard the low growl resonating in him as he bared his fangs towards her. How lovely the white pearls were she thought. Kaname remained that way for some time before it was his turn to smirk catching Shizuka off guard. "I remember my parents telling me that the reason behind you attacking the Kiryuu family was because your lover left you. If that was the case why didn't you just hunt him down? Or wait," He stopped letting his next sentence register in his mind and surprisingly connect with the accusation. Shizuka remained stoic in her appearance, but she felt her heart pound in her chest. "Was, Zero's father your lover? He left you because he had a family already, he didn't want you anymore. That's what it was."

"Shut up!" Shizuka wasn't at her full power in Maria's body making her susceptible to being defeated easily. She made an aim to smack the brunette, but Kaname caught her by the throat lifting her off the ground. "Careful you don't want blood on your hands."

"I have enough of it on them for a lifetime. One life does not affect me compared to thousands. I will ask you once more. Why. Are. You. Obsessed. With. The. Twins?" God forbid that question didn't register in her mind and she decided to keep playing her childish games. It was irking him that he didn't know what Shizuka's connection to Zero was besides being his father's former lover. Was she guilty of killing his parents and turning them into ex-humans? "Answer me!"

"Fine! Only if you put me down though." Shizuka had Maria's arms crossed as her feet remained lifted off the ground and a sour look plastered on her face. In attempt to not harm the host body, Kaname put Shizuka down only for her to push past him and go towards his desk.

"Shizuka-!"

"Relax," Sitting down in his desk chair and giving him a smug look. "It's not like I ran out as you can clearly see. Anyways its obvious you are aware that the twins parents were famous hunters right?" Kaname nodded in response still keeping a close eye on her. Shizuka continued on after, "He was my lover…" She paused for some time, staring off in a lonely manner causing Kaname to get annoyed and speak up.

"What else?" He growled out. Her eyes darted back to him glaring and answering in a cold voice.

"How would you feel if you were told that someone couldn't be with you because it was against the hunters code to love a vampire? It was wrong to have a family with them? Hiro knew I wanted children and instead denied me that right by marrying someone else and having twins. Zero and Ichiru were the children I was suppose to have."

"If he had children with you, there would be no guarantee that you would have had the twins nor would they have turned out the way they did. You killed both of their parents and changed them-"

"On accident! Hiro got in my way!" She yelled, standing up from the chair now as her nails cleaved into the desk. "He protected that stupid woman and got killed." She sounded distress as she sat back in the chair looking ready to cry at any moment. Kaname stared in shock and felt something clenching at his heart. Pain?

**OooOooOO- The Town -OOooOooO**

After spending a bit more time together Zero had separated from Yuki in an attempt to avoid her prying at him about his relationship with her brother. Though she had said something that had made him feel warm and grateful. She had told him that he was the very first friend she had made and was happy that he made her feel normal. She had told him she was sheltered all her life by her parents and really her only friend was Kaname even when she was allowed to go to Cross Academy. Zero felt happy that Yuki was comfortable around him and glad she put her trust in him.

As Zero walked around town musing he stopped when a flower shop came into view and scanned the flowers it had on display in the window. The lilac eyes stopped on a bouquet of daffodils, the flower his mother adorned the inside of the house with. The weary smile that formed on his lips had slowly turned into one of sadness as he reminisced about how much he missed her overdramatic attitude and daring persona. Akane Kiryuu nicknamed "Bloody Scarlett" due to her bloodlust tendencies when angered. He always thought she was bipolar and assumed she would turn from quiet spoken to a demonic hellcat if they made her angry.

_Of course it never came. _Zero mused to himself as he though about how he and Ichiru would countdown her tantrums, but later found out she only did that when hunting vampires. It was a relief and then it was also sad for the vampires having to deal with her. His mother at one point had ran into Kaien and in response to meeting the red head Kaien had actually named Bloody Rose after her to Zero surprise. Pondering, Zero decided to go in to which the flower shop lady greeted him.

"Is there something you need sir?" She asked in a meek voice. Pointing at the daffodils, Zero answered,

"Can I have a bouquet of those please?"

"Certainly." She answered before retrieving the bundle and coming back to the register to ring it up. Handing her the money, Zero said goodbye as he walked out of the store only to stop in his tracks outside. Eyes widening Zero noticed to familiar blondes looking about the town.

"Ichijo and Aido?" Surprised the silverette let those words escape his mouth as he followed their movements. They were looking for something and it was rare for them to just be out in town unless… They disappeared down an ally to which the exhuman decided to follow them with obvious notion.

"I smell a vampire…" He stated before taking off.

**OoOoOooO-Cross Academy School Yard-OooOoOoO**

Separating from Zero, Yuuki had walked back to the school slightly sick from her sugar indulgences and pouting as she remembered how Zero called her a "glutton" in playful manner.

"I do not eat that much!" She said looking down at her stomach, which was clearly flat. "I look like a model." She claimed pretending to pose only for another voice to startle her out her happy world.

"Last I checked modeling agencies don't hire hobbits who still look like five year olds." Turning around in anger, Yuuki ran into Ichiru's chest. Hiding her gasp she glared at the younger twin. "Don't look at me with that hideous face, I might turn to stone."

"Ha! Ha! Ha, very funny! Just like your hateful words from earlier. I do not look like a five year old!"

Covering his ears with his hands, Ichiru glanced down Yuuki with an annoyed look. "Must you yell every time someone speaks to you? Your voice makes nails scratching on chalkboard bearable." Now Yuuki was getting irritated. She had thought that he was joking around with her at first like Zero does, but now he was just being rude.

"No offense, but its no wonder Zero's considered the good twin, because his brother has a god-awful attitude."

"Oh please as if you know nii-sama. He's probably just pitying you because no one wants to be your friend especially me." Ichiru stated shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as Yuuki's temper rose. Ignoring it, Ichiru began to take his leave when Yuuki called out to him.

"Are you jealous that I might know what's lurking in Zero's mind more than you do? That he trust me more than you?" At that Ichiru turned around with cold red eyes directed at her. Yuuki stopped talking as she thought he might attack her but to her relief Ichiru only meant to say something.

"You know nothing about what goes on in his mind and you don't know how he feels. He's good at hiding and always has been. One day he will find someone that gives back all the things Zero let go of for others including his own desires. You are definitely not that person and I wont allow you to hurt him. I suggest you tread lightly." With that the twin left at a striding pace leaving Yuuki dumfounded and hurt.

**OoOoOOo-The Town-OOOoOoO**

Still following closely behind, Zero watched as Takuma and Aidou hunted for the level E vampire. He had spotted the former human once noticing it was a young male most likely in his early twenties after he was attacked. It was moving at the occasional inhuman speed most level e's had and was screaming hysterically much to Zero's annoyance. Zero stopped quietly at an abandoned house watching as Takuma shouted off orders to Aidou.

"Check the back for an entrance, Hanabusa." Leaving to go around the house, Aidou conjured an ice sword that gleamed in the sunlight. For once Zero was impressed by the annoying blonde's daringness. He never took him for the type to actually fight up close and personal. Turning his attention to Takuma he saw him pull out a long katana and ready his stance as he waited for the level e to make its move.

_So it's decided to hide itself in the house? _Noticing the house was two story, Zero knew even if the two vampires did go in they would have to spilt up with one going upstairs and the other staying downstairs. _Level E's might be insane, but their dangerously smart too. They enjoy games and catching others off guard._

Zero stopped his train of thought when he noticed one of the windows was opened and standing in front of it was the exhuman. It smiled at him with a chilling smile as his shoulders shook violently. From the looks of it, it was laughing at Zero and trying to provoke him. Smirking to himself, Zero leaned against the brick wall challenging the figure.

"I'm not playing your silly game. If you really want me to play you'll have to come down here." He voiced to the vampire causing his spot to be revealed to the two aristocrats nearby. Takuma turned to Zero with a shocked expression.

"When did you get here Kiryuu-kun?" The older vampire asked to which, Zero shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't really paying any attention to the time, because I was caught up in following you and Aidou." The blondes looked at each other surprised by how 'off' Zero was today. Normally he would never be caught especially by vampires nor would he not pay attention to details like time. "What?" He asked when they remained quiet.

Takuma was the first to speak up, "Are you okay today, Kiryuu-Kun? You seem off." Surprised at first by the question, Zero thought back and figured it was because it was so late and he was tired. Perhaps Yuuki had talked him into boredom earlier.

"I'm fine. More importantly isn't there a certain someone who you're chasing? I mean he's right there at the window… laughing… at us." The vampires followed, Zero's finger and sure enough the Level E stood there, shoulders shaking uncontrollably with a cat-like grin spread on its face. _The damn freak… _Zero thought to himself while silently fearing that would be him someday. A shiver ran up his spine at the reminder. Every time he saw one he feared his own fate often finding the feeling unshakeable and haunting him in his nightmares. He realized that instead of thinking of this as a job he thought of hunting E's to get rid of his fear and he realized that the thought made him reckless. In an instant a gunshot was fired causing Takuma and Aidou to duck for cover in an attempt to get away from the hunter.

"Oh! That's so scary!" Zero heard Aidou say as he hid. Much to his despair, Zero didn't hit the level E and knew what would come because of his irrational decision. Indeed it did as he was caught in a power struggle with the fallen vampire. Hands clasped together, Zero struggled to push the vampire back only for it's nails to dig into his hands instead. Releasing slightly allowed the monster to make a quick slash at the ex hunters neck causing blood a thin line of blood to draw from the broken skin. Zero pulled back from the monster, grasping at his wounded neck to hide the sight. From the corner of his eye he saw, Takuma with a larger sword in hand and with a never before seen seriousness on his face coming at them. The level E let out a shrill of laughter and attempted to disappear only for another gun to ring out this time hitting him. Takuma froze on the spot watching as the vampire turned to dust in front of Zero.

The silver haired male turned to look at where the shot had come from and to his surprise there stood his teacher, Yagari Toga looking at him with one dejected eye. "Why the look of shock? You act as though you've seen a ghost." Came the greeting.

**-OoOoOOO- Night Class Dorm-OOOoOoO-**

After separating from Ichiru, Yuuki found herself in the dorm looking for her brother. She had been in the mood to talk about wedding details and especially the color scheme. _Red and White? No! Red and Grey. Um… Red and…. _She trailed off in her head oblivious to the greetings she was receiving from passing night class students. She stopped when she ran into the door leading to her brother's room. Clutching at her nose in pain, Yuuki watched as the door opened and her brother stood looking down at her.

"Hi big brother." She said trying to sound cheerful, but instead sounded like she had a cold.

"What is it?" The tone was curt and somewhat irritated to Yuuki's surprise. Kaname told Ruka to not let anyone through while he talked to Shizuka –who was still here- especially Yuuki.

"I wanted to talk about wedding details." She explained. Rolling his eyes, Kaname nearly snapped at his sister,

"The _wedding _is two years away, Yuuki. I don't have time for this or you for that matter." He made an aim to close the door when Yuuki slid her foot between the door and its frame refusing to be turned away.

"I don't care if it is. I want to talk about it now!" She demanded ignoring her brothers piercing glare. As she forced herself in, Yuuki came to a stop when she saw Maria sitting in her brother's chair, legs crossed and eyes glossed over with disgust. "Why are you here, Maria." She looked between both her brother and the supposed to be sickly girl obviously getting the wrong idea.

"My, my, my a pushy little brat you are." Shizuka said amused at Yuuki's stupidity and lack of reasoning. Hell, Kaname doesn't even want to marry her, but she doesn't know that. "This is a talk between grown ups. Get lost." She said coldly.

Appalled by Maria's tone, Yuuki retorted, "Grown ups?! You're the same age as me, Maria aren't you supposed to be with Zero today anyhow!"

"I am, I always will be. As long as you nowhere near him there wont be any problems." The girl stated in a matter fact tone appearing blind to the princesses growing anger. "Listen well-"

Kaname cut off Shizuka hoping to keep her calm before she snapped at Yuuki. "Yuuki, we can talk about this later, but now you need to leave."

The brunette girl snatched her arm away from her brother seething at him. "Why so you can be with her? What makes her better!?" She did have the wrong idea and Shizuka was amused by this girl's low self-esteem. How stupid she was indeed. Figuring had enough of the couples squabble she stood up causing the two to stop arguing.

"I've had enough idiocy for today. As I was saying before, I suggest you stay away from Zero, Yuuki." She warned giving the younger pureblood a hard stare.

"Don't fire off orders like you own the world! Besides he's my friend so I can be near him all I want." Yuuki looked defiant towards Shizuka, but the rebellious attitude withered away as she noticed the vile aura around Maria.

Something had snapped in, Shizuka when Yuuki defied her. It had nothing to do with superiority, but instinct. Yes… a mother's instinct she thought it was. Her eyes changed to a blood red color before she lunged at Yuuki. The princess let out a gasp at the sudden attack and waited for it to come, but to her surprised it never did. Opening one eye to look she saw that, Kaname stood in front of her as buffer holding back Shizuka with one arm while the other held Yuuki back. Seeing, Maria's anger, Yuuki ran out the room screaming through the dorm.

"ZERO!"

* * *

><p><strong>RikusChika778: Well that was an interesting twist of events for this chapter. The ending was supposed to be different, but I lost the sheet that I wrote it down on so I had to improvise… and this was the result. Once again I apologize for the incredibly late update, but it's really hard when college professors pile work on you like you have no life. I will try and update whenever I can so just be patient. Luckily I'm on break now so I'll try my best to put out chapters. Once again I apologize to everyone for being so late. <strong>

**PS: You know you are really behind when you have to reread the story in order to remember where you were going with the plot. Who**


End file.
